walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
It's Walky!
It's Walky! is the second comic by David Willis set in the Walkyverse, and ran from 1999 to 2004. It's the dawn of the new millennium, and Earth is under attack by midget aliens in purple spacesuits, a giant robot monkey, British ninjas, and an omnipotent cheesehead. But no one there notices because they're too busy trying to sleep with each other. Whilst It's Walky! officially started after Roomies! finished, several key storylines had taken place during the run of Roomies!, and several characters in It's Walky! were introduced during its run. Elements of what were to come began early on when the Aliens abducted Joe and Joyce Brown, and the returned later on to capture Sal. Characters *David Walkerton - AKA "Walky". Goofy, junk food-loving poop obsessive with hidden depths. *Joyce Brown - Walky's love interest. Initially innocent and highly religious, she grows more conflicted as the series goes on. *Sal Walters - Yin to Walky's yang and crack SEMME agent, Sal has no time or patience for your rules. *Jason Chesterfield - Snooty bowtie aficionado. *Linda Walkerton - Former secret agent with a dark secret. *Anthony McHenry - The big boss. *Tony McHenry - SEMME's golden boy. *Steve Walkerton - AKA "Beef". Walky's brother and all-round slab of muscle. *Dina Sarazu - Socially inept SEMME scientist and dinosaur enthusiast. *Mike Warner - An asshole. *Robin DeSanto - Candy-fueled super-speedster. *Joseph Rosenthal - Former college horndog turned genius engineer horndog. *Professor Doc - Great Scott! *Head Alien - The melodramatic leader of the Alien forces. *Monkey Master - Head Alien's long-suffering robotic henchman. *The Cheese - An ancient android pursuing a mysterious agenda. *Dargon Chesterfield - Jason's dad, and leader of a mysterious organization. *Penny Worthington - Jason's ex-girlfriend, and Dargon's most trusted minion. *Bart O'Ryan - Dargon's media ninja. Storylines Print Collections Despite its popularity, It's Walky! is currently the only portion of the Walkyverse without a print collection. It's Walky! $100 Theatre After the official end of It's Walky!, a short epilogue began which updated every Saturday if David Willis got $100 - hence the title. $100 Theatre followed Jason Chesterfield's crack team - SEMME veterans Marcie and Travis, plus oddly familiar newcomer Machete - as they faced off against Monkey Master and his new creation, the Electric Man, with former SEMME agent Marcie. With the help of Sal and Ultra Car, Jason and his group finally prevail, but Jason breaks up with Sal afterwards, angry at both her illegal interference and her lack of faith in his abilities. At the very end, it's revealed that Machete is actually Bobby Walkerton, son of Joyce and Walky from the future. Bobby is confronted by Head Alien II, who threatens to kill his parents and erase him from existence. This storyline is later continued in Joyce and Walky!, It's Pregnancy!, and eventually Shortpacked!. It's Walky!: Resurrection A tie-in computer game for It's Walky!, titled Resurrection, was designed but never released. Awards It's Walky! was one of the first comics to be hosted on Keenspot, and was nominated for several awards during its run: WCCA Awards 2002: *Winner of Best Sci-Fi Comic 2003: *Winner of Outstanding Superhero/Action Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Writing *Nominated for Outstanding Character Development *Nominated for Outstanding Longform Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Story Concept *Nominated for Outstanding Romantic Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Science Fiction Comic 2004: *Nominated for Outstanding Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Writing *Nominated for Outstanding Dramatic Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Science Fiction Comic *Nominated for Outstanding Superhero/Action Comic Trivia *The webcomic was called Walkerton (the name of a town Willis lived near, and also the town he named Walky after) for a few weeks. He later changed the name of the comic to It's Walky! because the domain Walkerton.com was owned by a news site serving the actual city Walkerton, Ontario. The domain itswalky.com was available so he just renamed the comic. Category:Comics References